


I think there's a question mark somewhere in there?

by purple_violet99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Tbh this whole story kinda sucks, can't write that stuff very well, don't know what else i should tag, or sexy times, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_violet99/pseuds/purple_violet99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bunch of times in all the seasons (up until four because I'm rebelling against season 5 because there's no Derek Hale) where Derek and Stiles get together.<br/>Read it, love it, hate it. Who knows!? Just try it and leave a comment:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think there's a question mark somewhere in there?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I felt bad because I broke my laptop months ago and was unable to continue writing my other story 'An Open Wound' and I was getting all these comments asking if I was going to continue and I couldn't because I didn't have a laptop! But, I got a laptop for Christmas!!! YAY! So yeah anyway, I will definitely continue that story but for now here's an I'm sorry I left you all for months fluffy, well kinda fluffy, sterek story. Hope you enjoy, leave a comment.

The first time it happened was a fluke. A heat of the moment, ‘can’t believe we’re still alive sex’. It was just after they had defeated Peter and Scott had gone home with Allison and Chris, unable to even part with her for a second. That left Stiles and Derek to clean up the mess. Which was just asking for trouble…  
“You’re holding it wrong”  
“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know there was a correct way to hold a freakin’ dead body” Stiles growled, struggling to hold up the lifeless woman between them “God, she’s heavy! What do they feed these hunters!?”  
“Just shut up”  
“Well, I’m kinda freaking out over here… I’ve never buried a dead body. Wait. Why are we burying the bodies? This sort of thing never goes well… we should just phone the police”  
Without any warning, Derek dropped his half of the body and glared at Stiles as he tried, and failed, not to fall over.  
“You want to what”  
“I think you meant to put a question mark in there. I just think that if we tell the police that peter killed Kate and then he tried to kill you, no wait if we say me then you get kudos for saving me but just so you know I am no damsel okay because I have badass moves that would scare off the most terrifyingly awesome monster! Anyway, so yeah if we say that then problem solved! You’re suspect free and you’re in the good books with my dad, the sheriff, aka the police force”  
“Not a chance”  
“Derek come on! I am not going to get thrown in to jail in a couple of weeks for murder and attempted body disposal!”  
“No”  
“Stop refusing and just agree”  
“Do you know any other word than no!?”  
“No”  
“God! You’re so annoying”  
“You’re insufferable”  
“Yeah well you’re insanely good looking!”  
…  
“Wait. What!? That is not what I meant to say”  
When did they get so close? They were literally nose to nose. Stiles could feel Derek’s breath on his face… Derek smirked and tugged Stiles impossibly closer until they were pressed up against each other. And then he devoured Stiles’ mouth, which puts it lightly. He basically ruined him for anyone else. Ever.  
With a groan, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and kissed back to the best of his ability. That was his first kiss so he can’t be held responsible if he was crap. Somehow they ended up on the floor… naked. Which, OW! From then on it was groping and murmuring and then Stiles lost his virginity. Outside, next to a dead body… to Derek Hale.  
When the police turned up Derek and Stiles were standing next to each other looking dishevelled and satisfied, until the sheriff strolled up to them.  
“Son. Hale. Why are you both standing next to two dead bodies”  
“Well… Derek?” Stiles turned with a hopeful look to Derek.  
“Eh… Peter killed Kate, then I killed Peter to save Stiles. Who was being attacked by Peter!”  
“Are you sure about that Derek. Because withholding evidence is a crime”  
“Yes…?”  
“Was that a question?”  
“Dad! Stop he didn’t do anything, he’s totally innocent! And look at me, I’m all safe thanks to him and his big muscles”  
“Is that a HICKEY!?”  
Shit.  
…  
The second time it happened in an actual bed. Well sort of. It was after the pool incident and Stiles was feeling depressed and confused and somehow he found himself outside the train car door, well opening. Just as he worked up the courage to knock, the door, if you can even call it that (it was literally a piece of wood blocking the entrance, was opened by a barefooted Derek.  
“What are you doing here Stiles?”  
“I could ask you the same thing!?” He replied trying to sound put together.  
“I live here”  
“You live in an abandoned train car… gross”  
“If you came here to insult my living habits then you can just leave”  
“Wow. I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you speak at one time… But no I came over to see how you are. And because I don’t feel like being on my own right now”  
“Where’s Scott?” Derek said, finally gesturing for Stiles to go into his… ‘home’.  
“Probably off stalking Allison. He wouldn’t answer my calls… again. We could have drowned! We were so close to dying because Scott couldn’t take his attention off Allison for two seconds! I nearly got you killed! Oh my god… oh my god I almost died, my dad would be all on his own. He’d eat all this junk food, and I wouldn’t be there to stop him so he would get heart problems and die and that would be all my fault for just dying and it’d be my fault you were dead too because I couldn’t even hold you up in a pool for god sa-”  
“Stiles! Shut up!” Derek shouted, glowing his red alpha eyes at me from directly in front of him.  
“Wow, no need to be rude”  
“Got you to calm down didn’t it” Which was weird, he had calmed down. He was two seconds away from a panic attack and Derek snapped him out of it just like that. Like it was just so easy to calm him down. No one was ever able to calm him down that quickly. Granted his methods were a little unorthodox but they still worked.  
“Huh, so you did”  
“Don’t look at me like that”  
“Like what?”  
“Like I’m some secret teddy bear under all the stubble and glares”  
With a startled laugh Stiles realised that there was a very high possibility he could fall in love with this man, and he didn’t even try to fight it.  
“Wanna have hot kinky sex in your… bed?”  
“Hot kinky sex?”  
“Yeah, it’ll be fun”  
“I am so going to hell…” But that didn’t stop Derek from literally throwing Stiles over his shoulder and taking him to his ‘bed’ and proceeding to ravish him all night.  
…  
It didn’t so much as become a thing after that. They didn’t have sex again until a while after but they kissed a couple times but that was it. There was that memorable time they were making out lazily on Stiles’ bed early in the morning when the sheriff knocked on the door. Derek fell off the bed, dragging Stiles down with him. The sheriff walked in on his son looking dumbfounded on the floor, himself… Well, Derek was hiding under the bed but sshh!  
So no, it wasn’t until after they all thought Derek had died and Stiles realised how upset he was when Derek was presumed to be gone. That’s why he decided he couldn’t go to the trip with Scott and the others, he didn’t want them to realise how much he was affected. Instead he sat in the loft and cried. And cried. Then he heard someone struggling with the loft door, so he ran to the kitchen and grabbed a butter knife for protection. Shut up, it’s the first thing he could find. When the door opened he found his English teacher holding up a severely bleeding Derek.  
“Oh my… Derek!” He cried, dropping his knife and sprinting forward and hugging the half conscious man.  
“Stiles?” Derek choked out, vaguely gaining awareness.  
“Yeah big guy, it’s me” Stiles will deny to this very day that he was crying.  
“Excuse me, hi Stiles” Said Miss Blake awkwardly from Derek side, where she was still supporting him.  
“Miss Blake what are you doing here? Not that I’m not grateful that you like brought him back but like you can go now” Okay so maybe he was a bit rude but she seemed to be enjoying being that close to Derek way too much.  
With an affronted look, she passed Derek over to Stiles and awkwardly left.  
“That was rude” Derek muttered while Stiles walked him over to the bed.  
“What!? She was like invading your home, I was protecting your territory”  
“I see no one protected it from you then”  
“Oh ha ha. The man still has jokes, even when he looks to be on his death bed… You’re not going to die are you? Because I’ve already spent like the whole day crying and I don’t think I can go thro-“  
His words were silenced by Derek smashing his lips against Stiles’. The kiss was soft and tentative, almost like a first kiss.  
“You cried for me?” Derek mumbled against his lips.  
“Ok let’s not boost your ego anymore, shall we?”  
“Just shut up and kiss me…”  
They made love that night. They didn’t realise it but that’s what they did. It wasn’t fast and rough like the other times, it was gentle and soft with praise and loving words muttered into skin. Soft kisses traded and non-awkward eye contact. It was kind of incredible.  
…  
Then the nogitsune happened. Derek was conflicted. He knew he cared deeply for Stiles, as loathe as he was to admit it, he really did. The thing is, he knew Stiles would have wanted him to kill him so that he couldn’t hurt any more people and he thought he was prepared to do that. But then after that thing threw him across the loft and he looked up to see Argent with a gun pointed at Stiles, he felt his heart stop. No matter what that thing was inside him, Stiles was still in there somewhere and Derek couldn’t bear the thought of losing him. So in the blink of an eye he was standing in front of the gun, teeth bared and snarling.  
“Don’t you touch him” He couldn’t even recognise his own voice, he sounded deadly even to his own ears.  
“Hale, what are you doing? You know as well as I do he needs to be put down”  
“Put down your gun Chris” The sheriff warned, and that’s when they all noticed the gun now aimed at Chris by the sheriff.  
“Well look at this! My own two body guards! I feel loved” Stiles, well not-Stiles, smirked.  
“Son, come on I know you’re stronger than this! You can fight him for me!”  
“No he can’t”  
Yeah, things didn’t go well after that.  
But then Stiles was free, sort of. Derek didn’t really get to see him though, not until after Allison and Aiden were dead. Not even straight after either, he had to sneak into his room that night. Stiles was laying in his bed in the darkness, eyes wide open, staring at the wall.  
“Stiles?” He whispered.  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you want me to go?”  
“No”  
“Okay” Immediately Derek undressed until he was just in his boxers then climbed in next to Stiles and then they were both just staring at each other. Silently Stiles began exploring Derek’s body with his hands until Derek gently stopped him.  
“Stiles I don’t think it would be right to do this now”  
“Please? I need you to hold me, I need you to make me forget… I just, I need you”  
“Okay”   
And if Stiles cried and gripped at Derek tighter than usual throughout it then that’s no one’s business but theirs.  
…  
Kate coming back was a real kick in the balls. Derek and Stiles couldn’t believe their luck. Also, some chick named Braeden was getting way to close to Derek than Stiles was happy with. And Derek seemed to be enjoying the attention! The man whore. Ugh, who was Stiles kidding? To Stiles, Derek was like an angel.  
That is until he walked into the loft to Derek and Braeden kissing! Stiles is man enough to admit he may have shed a manly tear then ran out the loft, ignoring Derek shouting after him.  
They didn’t see each other until they were heading to La Iglesia and were shoved into the back of a van with an out of control werewolf on a full moon.  
“Stiles will you just talk to me” Derek pleaded.  
“No”  
“Come on, I don’t get what you’re so mad about! It was just sex”  
“You slept with her!?” Stiles cried, finally turning to face Derek which allowed him to see how much Stiles was actually hurting.  
“Look Stiles I’m-”  
“Don’t you dare say it! I don’t want to talk to you” He then moved to sit next to Liam.  
Of course, granted five minutes later Liam began to lose control and Stiles was forced to move next to Derek again but its fine, Liam got it under control and all was well. At least until Derek got practically ripped to shreds by a berserker.   
“Oh my god! Derek!” Stiles screamed running and collapsing next to him after Braeden shot the berserker and scared it off. “You’re not healing. Why the hell aren’t you healing?”  
“Not a were-wolf any…more. Kate did someth-ing”  
“Oh my god, oh my god. You can’t- NO! You’re not gonna…”  
“Stiles go and help your friends, I’ll take care of this. Your friend and girlfriend need you” Was she talking about Malia because just no. No.   
“I’m not leaving him!”  
“Stiles” Derek muttered.  
“No, I’m staying! Don’t make me go pl-p-please you ca-” Loud heart wrenching sobs wracked his thin frame, leaving him unable to communicate.  
“Okay, I’m going, I’m going. You can stay” Braedon said as a look of understanding crossed her features making her normally hard face look soft.  
Soon it was just the two of them, just how Stiles had always liked it.  
“Whe-” With a deep breath Stiles forced himself to continue “When you make it through this… eh… I’m gonna- I’m gonna take you on a real date” He tried so hard not to cry “Okay?”  
“Stiles-”  
“No sshhh… save your breath”  
“No list- Aaagh!”  
“Derek!?”  
“I’m fine… fine… Stiles?”  
“Yeah?” He whispered back, clinging onto Derek’s hand which was going slack.  
“I lo-”  
“Derek?... Derek! No! No, no, no, no you can’t! DEREK! Please wake up, please! Oh my god, NO!” Stiles tried shaking him and screaming at him and crying at him. Nothing worked. Derek still lay there, motionless.  
Sounds of gunfire brought Stiles back to reality.  
“GO AWAY!” He screamed, clutching at Derek’s body and rocking with him as he sobbed “LEAVE US ALONE!”  
A hand gripping him had him screaming and thrashing, he was dragged to behind a van as he screamed for Derek. It was Chris Argent.  
“What the hell are you doing Stiles!?”  
“I have to get back to Derek! I can’t leave him there”  
“You’re not going anywhere, Derek’s gone. I’m not letting you die too so stay here” Then he ran out towards where the rest of the action was.  
Stiles being who he was, ran out after him. There were hunters everywhere shooting at berserkers and Kate. He had to get to Derek but as he looked to where he’d left him he found nothing but rubble. He felt his heart constrict painfully and in a blind rage Stiles sprinted through the gunfire and berserkers and tackled Kate to the ground.  
“You killed him! You monster!” He screamed as he began battering at her. Almost immediately she overpowered him and got him under her.  
“Brave move kid, stupid move, but brave. I’ll give you that” She smiled and raised her hand for the finishing blow but a long howl stopped her.  
All of a sudden she was thrown off him by a black wolf. It stood facing Kate in front of Stiles, protecting him. It began transforming into a man. Black fur receded into smooth skin and hard muscle until he stood before them.  
“Derek” Stiles choked out, feeling his entire being fill with light.  
Stiles watched as he defeated berserkers with ease and chase Kate off for Chris to deal with before turning to him. Stiles stood slowly not quite believing his eyes but never wanting to wake if this was a dream. Tentatively he reached his hand out till it was touching solid skin and with a cry of joy he rushed forward wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck and breathing in the scent of him.  
“You were- Oh my god! Never do that to me again you jackass!”  
“So you’re not still mad at me are you?” Derek asked, pulling away to look at his face.  
“No of course I’m not still mad at you! You died and I thought I’d never see you again or speak with you or-”  
“I love you”  
“What”  
“I think there’s a question mark somewhere in there”  
“No what did you just say to me!? Say it again”  
“I love-”  
The rest of his sentence is muffled by Stiles’ lips on his.  
“I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss* too!”  
That’s how everyone else found them, Derek naked and Stiles practically climbing him like a tree while they made out. When they got back to Beacon Hills they had celebratory “can’t believe we’re still alive” sex. It was awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know it probably sucked! But guess what, now you can write about how rubbish it was in the comments. Or if you liked it please write about that and leave kudos because they make me feel loved and awesome! Feel free to leave any suggestions on story ideas or even just how to write better, honestly write what you want! Just leave a comment, they're fun to read even if they basically say you suck...
> 
> (All mistakes are my own and I apologise, let me know about them and I'll do my best to fix them)  
> (Does anyone know how to do quick and easy spaces between the lines!? I can never find a way to do it without taking forever)


End file.
